


This Is Halloween

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Because it's me, Blood, Body Horror, But seriously I don't know where this came from I wanna yell, Gore, I wanna add more tags but I'm afraid it's gonna sound kinky, It is not, It's Halloween okay it needs a little dark, It's just eh... it's a bad fic, Major character death - Freeform, Read the warnings p l e a s e, So I made it a lot dark, Some torture elements, This is.... bad, be careful, good luck, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: On Halloween, there’s a haunted house in Marin Woods. Its visitors are wildly enthusiastic about it, but there are some things that they do not know about the reality of the haunted house they just entered. Things they might be better off… not knowing.





	This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Major character death, murder, some elements that can be qualified as torture, needles, knifes, drugging, chains, gags, body horror, swearing, humiliation sort of, blood, some gore, anxiety, purposefully triggering someone, one mention of suicide

“Are you guys ready yet?” Roman whined, standing in front of the front door, waiting for his friends. It was the day before Halloween and Patton had suggested to go to a haunted house to celebrate it. At first, he would suggest the day of Halloween itself, but Roman had a party and Virgil had made arrangements with a few friends to watch Halloween movies – which really just meant Nightmare Before Christmas.

While Roman had been enthusiastic instantly, Virgil and Logan had their doubts. Virgil would much rather stay in, watching videos on YouTube, or playing some games, and Logan just didn’t feel like Halloween at all.

But Patton, being Patton, had brought out the puppy eyes. He had told the others that he would _love_ to do at least something for Halloween, and he had heard amazing things about the haunted house he had referred to earlier.

Of course, no one could say no to Patton’s puppy eyes. So, after a bit of convincing, Virgil and Logan agreed, even though Virgil still had his doubts about it. Haunted houses and anxiety weren’t always the best idea, after all. But Patton reassured him that he would be there to hold his hand throughout the entire course, and if it would get too much, they could always back out again. So, finally, Virgil was convinced.

And so, Halloween approached. Patton and Roman were excited to see the haunted house, Logan and Virgil less so. But they still joined their friends. They had made a promise, after all.

“Yeah, yeah, coming,” Virgil called as he walked down the stairs, wearing his favourite Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie. Even if it wasn’t _officially_ Halloween, it was still a little Halloween, after all. Patton had already joined Roman in the hallway, and Logan soon arrived too – albeit with a tiny bit of not-too-greatly-hidden reluctance.

“Aand we’re complete!” Patton commented, clapping his hands cheerfully. “Let’s go!”

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Roman said, as he opened the door.

“I just don’t want to be late,” the older male shrugged as he stepped out. It was chilly, but kind of warm for October – stupid climate change.

The four men walked to the car, with Roman driving and Patton in the passenger’s seat. Virgil and Logan sat in the back, Virgil scrolling through Tumblr while Logan stayed quiet, looking outside.

It took them about forty minutes to reach the location of the haunted house, which was located literally in the middle of nowhere. It was on the edge of a forest, with… no one around. When they arrived, the four of them saw that it was… well… abandoned. The small parking lot in front of the house was completely empty – there was only one car, and it seemed to be too old to drive safely. Roman frowned and looked down at their GPS.

“Are you sure this is the right place, Patton?” he asked, biting his lip. “It doesn’t seem like there’s anyone… here?”

“No, I’m sure this is the place,” Patton nodded, looking up at the house. “It’s the same house as the brochure.”

“And you are _sure?_ ” Roman kept going, still not convinced. “Do you have this brochure on you? Where is it even from?”

“I’m sure, Ro,” Patton reassured his friend. “I don’t have it here, but I am sure this is the same house. Come on, let’s just check it out.”

Before anyone could protest or question him any further, Patton opened the door and got out of the car. Roman sighed, mumbling something under his breath before following his friend. Logan and Virgil did the same, both slightly on edge. Something seemed to be wrong about the house’s atmosphere.

But no one could really describe it. Just… _something_ was wrong.

The four of them walked inside, relieved to see that there was a register. Behind the desk – an old, rotten thing it was – there stood someone, looking very much like a zombie, greeting them with a smile. The room was dark, lit by only a few candles, and quite honestly… it was creepy.

“Welcome,” they greeted the four guests. “Four tickets?”

“Yes please,” Roman nodded, getting out his wallets to pay for the tickets. The zombie handed him the four tickets and explained to them that the route they’d follow was supposed to be lit by red candles, and that they were not supposed to hurt the actors in any way. All four of them nodded and agreed to this, before the zombie allowed them to continue.

Patton stayed behind with Virgil, holding his hand, like he promised. Roman led their little group forwards, with Logan following not far behind.

The scenery of the haunted house was… well, the house. It was about as old and abandoned as the exterior had made them think it was. The use of candles made for a dark environment, fit for people to jump out of the shadows. Highly unsettling.

But, they had been walking for a while, going up the stairs to the first floor, and nothing _real_ had happened yet. The occasional creaking floorboard, of faraway cries of agony, but no one had jumped at them, no real jumpscares had taken place.

“Kiddo, I need to tie my shoelace real quick,” Patton whispered in Virgil’s ear. Virgil flinched at the sudden sound and Patton held back a soft giggle. “Sorry. You go on, I’ll catch up with you in a second.”

Virgil nodded, not thinking anything of it, and released Patton’s hand from his grip. It wasn’t as if anything would happen to him anyways.

Except… it did. The trio walked on without Patton, but then… they heard a scream coming from behind them. It was Patton’s, there was no doubt possible. Virgil was the first to run back to the small spot of light where they had left Patton, followed by Roman and Logan, but he found no Patton.

“Patton?” Virgil called softly, looking around. “What are you doing?”

“Pat, this isn’t funny,” Roman continued, his voice shaking slightly. “Come out.”

The three had all expected Patton to come at them with a stupid coming out pun, but nothing happened. Even Logan was a bit disappointed at this.

“Patton,” he decided to join in. “This is not a good joke, even for you. I don’t know where you are hiding, but come out so we can continue this. This is below you.”

But there was no response. No soft giggle, no Patton appearing, no puns. Patton was nowhere. They searched around, but he was… gone.

“Where is he?” Virgil asked, feeling his anxiety rising. “He’s- he’s not here.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Roman calmed his friend down. “Come on, maybe he went the wrong way.”

He moved into the opposite reaction, hoping that Patton would have gone the wrong way. Maybe he screamed because something scared him? It was the only thing he could think of. He couldn’t actually be gone, right? He had to be here somewhere.

Logan and Virgil followed the other guy, worried and anxious. Virgil took a little longer than the others, as he looked around everywhere, hoping he could see Patton anywhere. Maybe he was hiding, maybe something scared him and he ran away, hiding from it. He had to be here.

Without noticing it, he drifted further from the others. He could still see and hear them, but he was practically alone now. But he felt like something, or someone, was watching him. the realisation sent shivers down his spine. Getting extremely uncomfortable by this realisation, Virgil quickly walked closer to Logan and Roman, until he felt a hand covering his mouth.

He tried to let out a scream that was muffled by the hand. He tried to look at who held him back, he tried to struggle against their hold, but another arm wrapped itself around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides, rendering his struggles futile as the person dragged him backwards, with surprising force. Nothing he could possibly do against this person as he was forcefully shoved into a wall, with a needle pressed into his neck. Before he could let the others know something was happening, his world started fading to black, and he went out like a light.

Meanwhile, Roman and Logan were just realising that they were yet another man short. They had been walking for a while, and came to the conclusion that Patton wasn’t here. Surely, he would have realised by now that he was going in the wrong direction. Logan suggested they went back, to see if they had missed Patton somewhere. Roman bit his lip; he wasn’t quite sure _what_ to do. Maybe Patton had gone back to the register at the beginning. Maybe he was waiting for them there?

He turned back to ask Virgil about his opinion, only to notice his anxious friend was not there.

“Virgil?” he asked, walking back. “Virge? Are you there?”

He rushed back to the way they came, Logan following him closely. But no matter where they went, no Virgil.

“Shit,” Roman cursed, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck. This is bad. Shit. I don’t think this house is good news, Lo.”

“I would say so,” Logan nodded. He crossed his arms, and tried not to show exactly how worried and scared he was for his friends – as if showing emotions was a bad thing.

Roman growled, pulling at his hair as he pace through the dark corridor. “Shit. Shit. What do we do Lo? What are we going to do? They- fuck.”

“Hey, calm down,” Logan said softly, grabbing Roman’s two hands. “I- we should find them…”

“And how are we going to do that? Any idea where they are?” Logan didn’t answer. “Exactly. That’s what I thought.”

“Maybe there’s a passage somewhere,” the other reasoned, more to himself than to his friend. “They can’t have disappeared into thin air. There must be a way out of this hallway. Maybe a door, or a- a trapdoor.”

Roman looked at Logan, slowly nodding. Maybe he was right. Yeah… they couldn’t have just disappeared. Maybe there was a secret way.

“We should stick together,” Logan continued, still holding one of Roman’s hands. Neither of them would admit it, but it was a huge comfort to know that the other was still there. That they weren’t alone. It felt good, safe, comfortable.

“Right,” Roman nodded, “let’s go.”

The duo walked through the hallway, trying every door they could find, scanning every floorboard and every piece of the wall, trying to find a secret handle. But all the doors were locked and they couldn’t find a secret door. Roman was about to give up, when Logan crouched on the ground, lightly touching a small dent in one of the walls.

“I think… maybe this is it,” he whispered, his hand slowly reaching out. However, before he could find out what it was, the man heard a loud thud behind him, followed by the very obvious sound of Roman falling down. He turned around, trying to see what was going on, but all he was met with, was a bang to the head.

 

Virgil was the first to wake up. The room around him was dark, the only light came from outside; a tiny sliver of silver moonlight illuminated a small part of the room. It was just enough to see two figures opposite him, but he didn’t know who they were. His wrists were bound together with a single metal cuff, tied to the wall with chains that rattled with every single movement he made. The two others in the room were in a similar position.

He had a gag around his mouth, preventing him from making any noise, his head was pounding and he was dizzy as all hell. Not a great position to be in.

Virgil felt his breathing quickly speeding up, but he was unable to do anything. He couldn’t get himself to calm down. He was absolutely terrified. After all, he didn’t know where he was, what had happened and what was going to happen. Can you blame him?

His already vague vision was blurred by tears, and his troubled breathing caused him to grow even more dizzy than he already was. He rested his head against his arm and closed his eyes, focussing on his breathing exercises.

After a while – it could have been minutes, it could have been seconds, it felt like hours – one of the other guys stirred.

He groaned and tried to reach for his head, only to find out that he was unable to. He looked around slowly, trying to figure out where he was. It didn’t take long for the last guy to wake up too, but due to their gags, it was quite impossible to communicate with each other. Either these guys were total strangers who had visited this haunted house, or… they were his friends. But if they were… then why were there only three of them?

 

Another while later, a door was opened, allowing a tiny bit of light to enter the room. The light just illuminated Logan’s slim figure, and Virgil’s suspicions were confirmed. But there were only three of them, so where…

“Aw, look at you all,” a voice called menacingly as the door slammed shut. Virgil froze as he recognized the voice as Patton’s. That… that couldn’t be real, right? That couldn’t be Patton, right? Oh God, he just hoped it wasn’t Patton.

But then a light was turned on, illuminating the room slightly. It wasn’t a bright light, but it was good enough to recognise the other figures. And now it was undeniable that the guy who had entered the room, was the one and only Patton. He walked forwards, his hands behind his back.

Patton chuckled coldly, looking at the three tied up guys. “You should have seen your faces,” he grinned, clearly amused by this situation. “The surprise! Oh, how I wish I could replay that moment. Surprise! It’s me.”

Virgil shook his head, as if this simple gesture would make the reality easier, as if it would change reality. Patton saw this and let out another chuckle.

“Aw, I’m sorry Virge, is this not what you wanted?” He tilted his head, giving Virgil a look that made him extremely uncomfortable. Instead of responding, Virgil let out a soft whimper and turned his head away. He couldn’t stand to look at Patton. The other man did not seem bothered by this, however. “Well, no worries! I can take care of that for you.”

He softly hummed to himself as he approached Virgil, getting a key out of seemingly nowhere, to release Virgil from his chains.

“I’ll be right back,” Patton said sweetly as he hauled Virgil to his feet, holding his hands behind his back in an iron grip. He was surprisingly strong. No matter how much the younger man struggled, he could not get himself free. The two others tried to protest, but their gags hindered them in their attempts. Patton just smirked as he pulled Virgil out of the room, leading him to a room not far away.

The room was dark. Much darker than the room he had been in before. Even the light of the moon could not illuminate the pitch-black room. It was colder, too. Nearly freezing.

But before Virgil realised it, Patton pushed him inside, causing him to stumble forwards as the other quickly slammed the door shut, locking it. Even then, Virgil turned around, trying to open the door, or maybe trying to break it with his body weight. But nothing worked. He only heard Patton’s soft laugh, followed by footsteps. Another door opening and slamming shut.

The first thing Virgil did, was to remove the gag, to ease his breathing at least a bit. He tossed it aside and ran his hands through his hair. What was going on? What was going to happen? What was Patton going to do to the others? And to _him_? Why was he doing it? This wasn’t the Patton he knew, what was going on?

Tears burned his eyes again and his chest ached. But he couldn’t get a fucking panic attack. Not here, not now, not alone. It was so difficult to stay calm in this dark, cold room. But he couldn’t panic. He had to save his energy for whatever he would face.

But that was easier said than done, as he then heard a sound coming from the darkness of the room. It sounded like footsteps drawing closer, the sound of a knife hitting metal. Virgil whimpered and scooted back, pressing his back into the far corner of the room, shielding his face from whoever there was in the room with him.

But no one came. Nothing happened.

And that continued, for God knows how long. It would be quiet for a while, but then a sound would come from any side of the room, startling him. It went on and on and on. And nothing could stop it. Even if he covered his ears, he would hear it. Maybe it was reality, maybe it was imagination. He didn’t know. But he heard it. It drove him crazy.

 

Meanwhile, Logan and Roman stayed in the same position throughout the night. Sure, Patton came in to have a brief chat, to check on them, but then… he left again. The two men remained. They saw how night slowly turned into day, and day slowly turned into late afternoon. Then, Patton came back.

Hands clasped behind his back, he smirked at the two men he once called his friends – if that was even genuine.

“Happy Halloween, guys!” he grinned excitedly. His voice was cold and terribly unsettling. It wasn’t the voice they were used to. “I’ve got a special treat for you! Ah, but who should go first? Any volunteers? No? Well, that’s just a shame.”

He pouted as he paced the room. Both Roman and Logan kept a close eye on him, expecting anything to happen.

“Then I will just have to choose for myself, won’t I?” Patton asked, tilting his head with a twisted grin. “Alright, I choose…” He dragged out the last word, looking at the two men. “Logan! You’re the lucky one, buddy!”

Both Roman and Logan let out muffled protests as Patton approached Logan, again getting a key out of nowhere. He freed Logan from his restrains, grabbing the man’s wrists with a force that could, and definitely would, leave a couple of bruises. Roman shook his head forcefully as Logan tried to break free from Patton’s grasp, trying to kick him. Patton just tutted as he pushed Logan against the closest wall.

“You would do well not to struggle, Logie,” he whispered into the man’s ear. “Don’t think you have a chance to get out of here. You’ve got nowhere to go.”

He then leaned in a little closer and whispered something else to the other. Roman didn’t know what he said, but he saw Logan tensing up and he ceased his protests, nodding weakly – as well as he could, anyways.

Patton smirked and pet Logan’s head mockingly.

“Good boy,” he cooed coldly. “Now, follow me please.”

Logan didn’t have a lot of options anyways, as Patton pulled him along to the door, so roughly that he nearly fell over on multiple occasions. They left the room behind, walking through the hallways of the old house. Some places felt vaguely familiar, but then again, all the corridors looked exactly the same to him.

Patton then stopped in front of something that was meant to resemble an upright steel table, bolted to a wall. It was the _perfect_ height for Logan, and there were straps attached to the sides. As soon as he saw it, Logan froze. No. He would _not_ allow this to happen. He didn’t know what Patton was planning, but he refused to- he’d rather die, quite honestly. And he wouldn’t be surprised if it would actually happen sooner or later.

Patton just tutted again and pushed Logan forwards, despite the other man pushing his heels into the ground.

“Remember what I told you, Lo?” he asked. His voice was sweet, but Logan noticed the cold tone hidden underneath. Logan sighed and closed his eyes as he allowed Patton to push him forwards and strap his wrists and ankles to the table.

Patton, being a tiny bit taller than him, grabbed his chin and smirked. “Perfect,” he mumbled. “Now… just a few small details.”

He reached for something behind the table. Logan heard the faint sound of metal against metal and he shivered. This was the moment that Patton was going to kill him, wasn’t it? He closed his eyes and rested his head against the table as he waited. Right now, the prospect of death didn’t even scare him anymore. Right now, that would be the most merciful solution.

But, as he learned, Patton wasn’t merciful. He removed the gag and rested the cool metal of a knife against Logan’s cheek and brought his lips closer to the man’s ear.

“Open your eyes, Lo. I want to see them.” His words were accompanied by some pressure on the knife, drawing a tiny line of blood. Logan let out a shuddery breath and did what Patton asked him to, looking at the man with a slight hint of terror in his eyes. “Good boy.”

Patton smirked as he pulled a knife away. In the blink of an eye, Patton put the tip of the knife to the corner of Logan’s mouth and pulled it sideways, making a small curve upwards.

Logan opened his mouth in a reflex, wanting to scream, but he was cut off by Patton, quickly covering his mouth. Blood dripped down his chin, his cheek seemed to be burning. He shook his head, trying to break the straps tying him to the table. When he found that this way futile, he instead pounded his fists against the metal behind him. It hurt, but not as much as the fresh cut on his cheek.

Patton did the same to the other side of Logan’s mouth, cutting deep and long. Again, Logan tried to scream, but he couldn’t.

When he had calmed down a bit, Patton stepped back, wiping his hand on his shirt, staining it with Logan’s blood. He tilted his head and studied the result. A permanent smile was now carved on Logan’s face, and he was terribly satisfied with what he saw.

“I always thought you were too serious,” he commented. “This is much better!”

He laughed as he put the knife away. Instead, he got out something else. Logan tried his best to hear what he was doing, but nothing caught his attention.

But then, Patton came back into his line of vision, holding up a needle and thread.

“Just one more thing,” he said calmly as he grabbed Logan’s chin, a few fingers pressing down on his lips. “Try not to wriggle too much, dear, I don’t want to have to do it all over again.”

 

Roman didn’t know how long he was there, all by himself. He knew that it got slightly darker out, but that didn’t mean anything. He didn’t know how long it took for Patton to return. His bloodstained clothes made Roman fear the worst.

The man didn’t respond as Patton greeted him with fake innocence. Or as Patton undid the cuff chaining him to the wall, as he pulled him out of the room, to another hallway. He couldn’t care anymore. He hadn’t seen Virgil since the night before, and now Logan was gone. They were dead, he was sure of it. And now it was his turn to die. And he accepted it. He would greet death with open arms. Death was the best outcome here.

Patton pushed him into a corner in a dark hallway somewhere in the old house, a few old chains hanging next to him. Roman looked up at them, and for a moment he wondered if he could get these chains and kill Patton before the other could kill him.  

“Ro, sweetie, I know how much you like showing off,” Patton muttered, softly patting Roman’s cheek. “Could you please take off your shirt for me?”

Roman looked at the guy next to him, who still kept a tight grip on his wrists. He could protest, but what was the point? He was going to die anyways, and he had a feeling that he would comply one way or another. So it was better to do what he was asked straight away. He took a breath and nodded shakily.

“Good,” Patton murmured, releasing Roman’s wrists. “Don’t try anything funny, dear.”

Roman looked at Patton for a second before he slowly took off his shirt, tossing it aside. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, feeling horribly exposed by now. Usually, he didn’t care much about people seeing him shirtless, but something about the situation he was currently in – the prospect of being murdered, for example – made him extremely uncomfortable.

“Thank you,” he smirked, grabbing one of Roman’s wrists and cuffing it to the wall. The other wrist soon followed, and Roman let him. He didn’t care, anyways.

“You’re so easy,” Patton commented softly, getting something from his pocket. “I’m not complaining, though.”

Narrowing his eyes, Roman tried to figure out what the other man was holding. It was a long, thin object that glimmered in the vague lighting of the candles. It looked like a long pin, but sharp. Roman let out a muffled cry of protest as Patton edged closer. He didn’t care what Patton was going to do with this, he would _not_ let the other near him with something looking remotely like that.

Unfortunately, he could not get that far from the other, as he was still chained to a wall.

“Don’t worry, Roro,” Patton comforted his former friend – if words like these were even applicable in this situation. “It will not hurt. That much.”

Well, that was a _complete_ comfort.

Patton grabbed Roman’s chin tightly and tilted his head to the side, mumbled to himself something about getting the angle right. Roman weakly protested, but quickly gave up. He had barely slept, and he didn’t have the energy to protest.

But a few seconds later, he wished he had. Patton stabbed the pin into his ear, prying a bit until he deemed it enough. And _God_ , that hurt. If Patton hadn’t grabbed his chin so tightly, he would have pulled away, but he could barely move his head.

Patton did the same to his other ear, but this time, Roman struggled a bit more, but this didn’t do much. The man just pushed him into the wall roughly and pinned him in place, so he couldn’t move. Then, Patton stabbed the pin into Roman’s other ear, making sure to pierce the eardrum.

And it hurt. It hurt so much. And it didn’t just hurt, but the injury caused a loud ringing to fill his ear, drowning out most of the sounds around. Not that he would know, as there weren’t a lot of sounds, but just believe me.

He whined softly, tears filling his eyes. God, this hurt. He wanted this to be over. It hurt so much.

Then, Patton removed the gag from around Roman’s mouth and picked up the shirt Roman had thrown on the floor a little earlier.

“It’s nearly done, love,” he cooed as he tied the shirt around Roman’s mouth instead, making sure that his mouth was covered properly. “Don’t fret.”

 

Virgil had pushed himself into a corner of the dark room, his arms covering his face, his ears, trying to protect himself. At this point, every little noise made him jump, and he was trembling, constantly on edge.

When he heard the door, followed by nearing footsteps, he jumped at first, thinking it was yet another sound played to make him anxious. But when he felt a hand on his shoulder, the man jumped, letting out a strangled yelp of surprise. He looked up and saw Patton standing in front of him, illuminated by the light coming from the hallway through the open door.

Virgil shook his head and scooted away from the man he once called his friend, eyeing the door. Maybe he could run out? It was worth a shot anyways.

“Hey, no need to be _scared_ ,” Patton told the other in a sweet voice. “You’re so anxious all the time, you can be a little more relaxed, kiddo.”

Virgil looked away, not responding to the comment. It was now or never.

As quickly as he could, the man pushed himself up and ran towards the door. He had no idea where he would go, but as long as he could get away from Patton.

The door grew blissfully close, but then, he felt two arms around his waist, holding him back.

“Nice try, Virge,” Patton whispered in his ear. He could nearly hear the others smirk. “But not good enough.”

The man pulled him towards the door he had wanted to reach by himself, only this time, Virgil would do anything to prevent that. He tried to hold on to the wall, just to stall Patton. Maybe he could wriggle himself out of his grip.

But the only thing this achieved, was that it tore his fingernails and broke the skin of his fingertips. He could not hold on to the stones on the wall and he quickly slipped away, allowing Patton to pull him along, to some unknown doom.

He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to undergo whatever Patton would put him through. He didn’t want it. He really didn’t. But what could he do? There was nothing he could do. No way for him to stop Patton. Even his struggling couldn’t help. Patton just kept going.

Virgil hated how every unexpected sound he heard startled him. He flinched at every creaky floorboard and at every sound of the wind hitting the house outside. Everything startled him and he absolutely hated how Patton softly chuckled at every flinch and wince.

When they had finally reached the place Patton had in mind, he pushed Virgil to his knees, keeping him in place with one single hand on his shoulder. They were in a dark hallway, where hardly any light hit. Terribly terrifying. Virgil lowered his head as he heard the other man fiddling with some chains. He could probably run now, but where would he go? He doubted he could outrun Patton as this point, and he was terrified of the consequences.

He flinched and bit back a yelp as he felt Patton’s hand underneath his chin, tilting his head upwards. Before he knew it, Virgil felt a tight metal collar was snapped around his neck, followed by the distinct rattling of chains as Patton attached them to the wall.

Then, he pulled out a knife – Virgil had no idea where he had kept the weapon, but suddenly, it was… _there_. He crouched in front of Virgil, reassuring the other that nothing bad would happen, but Virgil doubted this. Why else would he have a _knife_? What harmless things could he possibly do with a _knife_?

As it turned out, it wasn’t as bad as Virgil’s thoughts had been, but…

With a few swift moves, Patton cut the knife through the fabric of his hoodie, tearing it in half, so he could slip it off easily. At a few points, the knife briefly pierced Virgil’s skin, but that was all.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Patton asked, as he threw the hoodie to the side. Virgil looked down, not responding. He was too terrified to respond at this point. Patton muttered softly to himself as he walked away, to a small cabinet hidden in the shadows of the corridor. When he cam back, he was holding a rope in his hands.

If Virgil looked at his eyes, just his eyes, he could nearly see the Patton he once knew. The sweet, caring guy. But the rest of his attitude, the creepy smile, the terrifying body language, that was not Patton. Not the Patton he knew, at least.

“Sit still, dear,” Patton whispered in Virgil’s ear as he crouched behind the man, gripping his wrists tightly. He pulled Virgil’s wrists to his shoulder blades, high enough that it would cause an extremely uncomfortable position, straining his shoulders. And Virgil hated it, but he let him. He didn’t struggle as Patton tied his wrists together.

Then, Patton left again, mumbling something to himself. Virgil thought – or maybe he hoped – that he would be left alone now. But alas. He heard Patton opening a drawer in that same cabinet and after just a few seconds, he came back, carrying a needle and thread.

“This will sting a bit,” he commented as he neared Virgil, pushing him into the wall, so he could easily hold the man’s head still. “Just try not to protest too much, dear.”

Virgil eyed the needle with wide eyes, nearly frozen. No matter how much it hurt, he barely struggled as Patton sewed his mouth shut.

 

As mentioned before, that day was Halloween. The spookiest day of the year. Perfect to visit a haunted house. Especially one haunted house, in the middle of nowhere, on the edge of a forest, was doing well.

People were talking about how terrifying and realistic it was. The jumpscares and the sounds the speakers threw at you were frightening, the actors were amazing. But there were a few that stood out.

The first was a guy, strapped to a medical table. A smile carved into his face, while his mouth was sewn shut. Dried blood still on his chin, staining his shirt. He’d let out a whimper and tried to look away from the visitors, but when he found that this was not possible due to the straps keeping his head in place, he would close his eyes, refusing to look at anyone. Every once in a while, another actor would come up, dressed as a scientist. They would carry a needle, a knife, or nothing at all. They would whisper something in his ears and wait until the guy opened his eyes again, looking up at the visitors.

The second was someone who as chained up, wrists above his head, and his feet just above the floor. A watery, bloodlike substance dripping from his ears, onto his exposed skin. He was gagged with a white shirt, and every time he saw someone approaching, he would let out muffled cries and whimpers, struggling against his restraints, until his dislocated shoulders hurt too much to do anything. He was trembling, and his cheeks were stained with tears and his feet and hands were raw from pounding against the wall.

And finally, there was another shirtless guy, chained to the wall by a collar around his neck. His hands were tied behind his back and he was forced onto his knees. Every time he heard someone screaming, scared by the jumpscare right next to his spot, he would wince, no matter how often this happened. He would let out whines that were muffled by his sewn together lips, try to cover his ears, or avert his head to hide his tearstained cheeks. Until someone off screen would administer a shock, which would then remind him to keep his head up, looking at everyone passing him with hurt and fear in his eyes.

All everyone talked about what how realistic their make-up was – the blood and stitches looked so realistic. And their acting was phenomenal and so real! It was amazing, quite honestly.

 

Then, at the end of the night, Patton stopped by again. The actors were busy cleaning their stuff up, and Patton felt like he was obliged to pay the three stars of the show a visit.

Logan was the first one he visited, for no reason other than that he was the first one on his route. Patton smirked at the man as he drew closer, hands held behind his back.

“Hey there, Logie,” he grinned, stopping at the small table next to Logan’s. It carried a few medical supplies – all for show, of course. “Haunted house was a hit tonight, don’t you think? People seemed to _love_ it!”

He toyed with one of the syringes as he spoke, glancing up at Logan over his glasses. Logan, being unable to respond, just let out a breath. He hoped Patton would leave soon, or put him out of his misery. It was weird how just a little over a day ago, they were still friends and roommates. But now… Logan wasn’t quite sure what they were.

Patton scoffed and picked up a scalpel, studying it intently. “Not much of a talker, are you, Lo? Well that’s okay, there’s no need for talking anyways.”

Logan rolled his eyes, slumping back against the metal surface against him. His back and shoulders had grown incredibly sore, and… well, everything had grown sore, to be honest. He couldn’t care less about what happened to him. At this point, he’d be fine with anything.

Humming softly to himself, Patton walked closer to Logan, scraping the scalpel against the wall. He didn’t meet his former friend’s eyes until they were only a few inches apart. Then, his formerly still somewhat innocent smile turned into a wicked grin as he put the tip of the scalpel to Logan’s throat.

Logan felt his heartbeat involuntarily speeding up as the cold metal touched his skin. He didn’t care, that much was true but… being faced with the very realistic promise of death was something else entirely. It was still terrifying.

“Any last words, dear?” Patton asked, before gasping dramatically. “Oh! That’s right, you can’t talk. Well… guess I’ll just continue, huh?”

He carefully put a small bit of pressure on the blade, puncturing Logan’s skin. The other man squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths, praying for all this to be over soon.

Patton smirked and pushed the scalpel deeper into Logan’s throat, cutting through his trachea. Logan instinctively tried to open his mouth to scream, or gasp, or respond to this in any way. But he was unable to, as his lips were still sewn together.

He weakly punched against the metal behind him. It didn’t take him long until he died.

 

Roman was his next victim. The man had dropped his chin to his chest, and if one didn’t know better, they’d say he had already died. He had given up on anything. He didn’t care. Everything hurt. His shoulders the most. The pain was… it was indescribable but it _hurt_ , more than anything he had ever felt. He didn’t know how long he had been in this position, he didn’t know how long he had been in this pain. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. All he knew, was that it had been too long. If he had the chance, he would have killed himself already. ‘

Patton saw this miserable bit of human and laughed to himself, getting a golden candelabra from a nearby room, holding it as if it was nothing.

“Why so sad, Ro?” he asked, raising his voice so the man could hear his voice over the ringing in his ears. “You always wanted to be a star, right? You should be delighted!”

A vague mumbling followed, barely audible. Patton had no idea what Roman said, but luckily, he didn’t care about it either. He had a plan, and that plan was all that mattered right now.

“Your choice,” Patton shrugged, “not my problem anyways. And it won’t even be yours in a few minutes.”

Roman rolled his eyes. Ever so subtle, he was. If he could, he would have commented on it. Patton scoffed and put his fingers underneath Roman’s chin, lifting his head ever so slightly, just so that the two could lock eyes as Patton embedded the three arms of the candelabra into Roman’s abdomen. Which is exactly what happened.

Roman’s eyes widened and he bit down on the fabric of his own shirt. Tears filled his eyes and breathing was a problem, to say the least. Where he thought that the pain in his shoulders was bad, this was _horrible_. Absolutely torturous.

He let out a muffled scream and, despite the pain, wriggled against his chains, kicking against the wall, in a futile attempt to alleviate the pain.

After about ten long minutes, he would die.

 

And last but not least, Virgil. Except for a small flinch, he barely responded to Patton’s presence anymore. He tried to tune out his surroundings somewhere halfway through the night. Despite the shocks he might receive, he could not bear to look up at the people gawking at him, much like he could not bear to look at Patton right now.

“Well, Virge,” Patton dragged as he walked closer, playing with a knife in his hands, “the haunted house was a success! Did you enjoy your night?”

Virgil glared up at Patton briefly, before looking at the ground. He was trembling, both because of the cold and because of his anxiety.

“I will take that as a yes, then,” the other continued. He pretended to through the knife at Virgil, who flinched away, like anyone would. Patton just chuckled at the guy’s anxiety and continued playing with the weapon. “Unfortunately, the others are getting rid of the props as we speak. I’ve been taxed with the… _unfortunate_ task of getting rid of you guys. Which is a shame, of course, I’d much rather be doing something else by now. But what can you do about it? That’s life.”

It was clear that the man was lying, even if it was just by the devilish smile on his face. That did not look like the face of someone who was upset by the task assigned to him.

Virgil shifted slightly as he carefully shot his old friend a quick glance, noticing with a start that the other had gotten much closer in the time he wasn’t looking. Caught off guard, he looked away. If only he could do something to stop Patton, but his hands were tied – literally. And on top of that, he was chained to a wall; he couldn’t go anywhere. He was literally unable to do _anything_. He would just have to embrace his fate, no matter how much it terrified him.

“This could’ve been really emotional,” Patton dragged, his voice monotonous, as if this was some kind of slur for him. He didn’t sound like someone who was about to kill someone he used to call his friend for years. “But unfortunately… I’ve grown tired of that emotional stuff.”

Virgil whimpered and moved backwards as much as he could, pressing himself into the corner of the hallway, eyeing Patton and the weapon in his hands with wide, terrified eyes.

“I would say I’m sorry it had to end this way, but… I’m not,” he shrugged, slowly petting Virgil’s head as he stopped in front of him, his index finger trailing his jawline. “You had it coming. At least this has been fun.”

The definition of fun in this context was completely subjective, and Virgil wouldn’t call this ordeal _fun_. He closed his eyes, tensing up at Patton’s touch as he pushed himself further against the wall, eliciting a small chuckle from Patton.

“You’re always so tense, Virge,” he mumbled. “So anxious. There’s no need for all of that, you know? I never really understood _why_ you were so anxious. Not that I _wanted_ to understand, anyways.”

A few tears final spilled from Virgil’s closed eyes, rolling down his cheeks, despite his efforts to stop them. He let out a few uneven breaths, feeling that familiar ache in his chest, his stomach. He just wanted this to be over. It didn’t matter _how_. Whether it was Patton finally killing him, or Patton getting the fuck out of here, as long as it would be over.

Luckily, his wish was quickly fulfilled. In one swift movement, Patton stabbed the knife into Virgil’s heart, twisting it slightly. Virgil let out a muffled yell as he bent forwards as much as the collar would allow, opening his eyes wide as the sudden pain surprised him.

But, fortunately for him, it was only a matter of seconds before he passed out. A few minutes later, his heart stopped beating for real.

 

**Three missing men found**

**_The three men that had been reported missing by their friend and housemate on Halloween have been found in an abandoned house._ **

_Police have confirmed that the three bodies found in the house in Marin Woods belong to the missing trio._

_Logan Carter (31), Roman Pierce (28) and Virgil Dane (27) had been reported missing by their friend last week, when they didn’t come home from volunteering for a haunted house in the area. A few days later, their car was found in a ditch not far from the haunted house, but the men were nowhere to be found._

_Yesterday, police have found the three men, in the house. All three of them have been maimed and brutally murdered in a scene truly fit for a haunted house._

_Followed the news of their findings, police have released a statement that their friend, Patton Rae (32), has gone missing. Anyone who knows anything about his whereabouts is encouraged to let the police know._

_Below, officer Kent Brills makes a statement about their findings._

 


End file.
